City Lights
"City Lights" is the first album/double album by Chemical Reaction. It is planned to be taken more slowly and not rushed-to-scrap like the previous album Static Anthem, and is going to be more melodic. Songs that will be on this release are "City Lights", "Untitled Pt. II", "What Would You Think of Me Now? (Save It For Me)", "A Song for You", "Murder (Down & Out)/The Killer That Got Away", "Into the Woods", "A Week In The City", "Night Time Radio Frequency", and "Explanations". "Explanations" was a B-Side but this time, it made the cut for the album, featuring a much more melodic version with acoustic guitars and melodious vocals. The title for "What Would You Think of Me Now? (Save It For Me)" is a reference to Jimmy Eat World's "Hear You Me" and "What I Would Say To You Now". "A Week In The City" is a reference to Bloc Party's "A Weekend In The City". "The Killer That Got Away" is about Casey Anthony. North America, Canada, and the United Kingdom will get a bonus track - "23", a cover of a Jimmy Eat World song and on every copy (except for South America), it will include a cover Seether's "Tonight". On the Australian edition, a bonus track that is included is a cover of Gary Numan's "Down In The Park". On the Canadian, American, and U.K. Deluxe Editions will include a cover of Jimmy Eat World's "Polaris" and Nine Inch Nails' "Every Day Is Exactly the Same". The American deluxe edition will include a cover of the All-American Rejects' "The Last Song" and Jimmy Eat World's "No Sensitivity" as well as a cover of Joy Division's "Dead Souls", Nirvana's "Do Re Mi", and Green Day's "Macy's Day Parade". Most of the song titles are "subject-to-change". Sam promises "no filler material. All songs have a meaning and importance to them." A compilation of demos for City Lights has been released under the title City Lights Demos. Track Listing Some random songs that might appear on this release : "Intro", "City Lights", "Untitled Part II", "What Would You Think Of Me Now? (Save It For Me)", "A Song For You", "Tonight (We Can't Be)" (Originally titled "Walrus" and later on "Murder (Down & Out)), "The Killer That Got Away", "Into the Woods", "A Week In The City", "Night Time Radio Frequency", and "Explanations". Some songs that will be on this release are "I Am Nothing (Without You)" and "The Picture Fades". The songs are notable, however, to feature the band The Persistence of Loss. B-Sides & Outtakes 1. "23", "No Sensitivity", and "Polaris" - Originally performed by Jimmy Eat World 2. "Love Is Not Enough", "The Collector", "The Hand That Feeds", "Every Day Is Exactly The Same", "Hurt", "Reptile", "Head Like A Hole", "Terrible Lie", "Sanctified", "The New Flesh" and "Please" - Originally performed by Nine Inch Nails "The New Flesh" can be found here : http://soundcloud.com/sam-scott-11/the-new-flesh 3. "Tonight" - Origianally performed by Seether 4. "Jesus Christ", "Sowing Season (Yeah)", "The Boy Who Blocked His Own Shot", "Okay, I Believe You But My Tommy Gun Don't", and "Bought A Bride" - Originally performed by Brand New 5. "Down In The Park" - Originally performed by Gary Numan 6. "Cute Without The 'E' (Cut From The Team)" - Originally performed by Taking Back Sunday 7. "Macy's Day Parade", "Waiting", and "Poprocks & Coke" - Originally performed by Green Day 8. "The Last Song" - Originally performed by the All-American Rejects 9. "Dead Souls" - Joy Division "Dead Souls" can be found here : http://soundcloud.com/sam-scott-11/dead-souls-joy-division-cover 10. "Do Re Mi" - Originally performed by Nirvana 11. "The World At Large/Float On" - Originally performed by Modest Mouse 12. "In A Big City" (In A Big Country) - Originally performed by Big Country 13. "The Background", "God of Wine", "Wounded", "Jumper", "Semi-Charmed Life" - Originally performed by Third Eye Blind 14. "Singing My Sleep" and "Closing Time" - Originally performed by Semisonic 15. "Letting the Cables Sleep", "Glycerine", "Warm Machine", "Comedown", "Little Things", "Everything Zen", and "Machinehead" - Originally performed by Bush "Letting The Cables Sleep" can be found here : https://soundcloud.com/sam-scott-11/chemical-reaction-letting-the 16. "Tired of You" - Originally performed by The Exies Cut Songs "Nevada" is a song that was cut from the album because of creative difficulties. "Ruined" was cut because Sam says that it "sucked so badly in just about every possible way, but I was pissed off, so I might come back to it later on. "(Oh Hell) Madmuazel" is a song failingly written by Kameron. An acoustic demo of the EP version of "Ruined" can be found here : https://soundcloud.com/sam-scott-11/chemical-reaction-ruined-ep Sam's Outlook On The "City Lights" Album Material "Kameron said that he wanted to confront more of a Jimmy Eat World-type sound later on, but since I like them more than he does, he hadn't realized that most of the material we had written was already towards that music. We aren't done writing yet, so this could be a double album...who knows yet?" - Sam, Late November, 2011. UPDATE : "I love songs that segue into the next one, so be sure to look for that" - Sam, Mid January, 2012 UPDATE : "Lots and lots of covers for this one, so don't be surprised if we cover anything from RHCP to NIN or QOTSA, or even Slipknot" - Sam, Late March, 2012 UPDATE : "We are recording and have recorded some demos for this album and some of them appear on our debut EP, This Is Where It All Begins. We have also begun working on a song early in to recording. The song is "Where Did The Good Times Go?" and it will be a single once we get everything recorded. We hope you enjoy our music and decide to purchase it. Some of our music will also be released for free later on." - Sam, December 29, 12:25 AM Links "Where Did The Good Times Go?" Demo : https://soundcloud.com/sam-scott-24/where-did-the-good-times-go Other songs and remixes : https://soundcloud.com/sam-scott-11